


Just A Scratch

by Virgichuu



Category: Prince of Stride (Video Game), Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virgichuu/pseuds/Virgichuu
Summary: "What worried her most were the bruises on his face. Nothing aggravating of course but it still seemed painful to her. She always believed that the face was particularly sensitive to pain.The brunette once again reiterated her previous question. "Who did this to you?" "





	Just A Scratch

**Author's Note:**

> I saved a few prompt posts from tumblr or google image and this drabble came up from two sentence starters: "Who did this to you?" and "It's just a scratch."  
> I'm having fun writing about my beloved OTP and hope that this short thing will be a nice read! Enjoy!

"Ugh-He is running late today, what is he doing?"  Complained Heath, angrily eyeing the clock royally settled on the wall.  
The basic object mockingly answered his statement with another tick.

  
"He isn’t answering his phone either." remarked Hozumi "He usually sends a text or something."

  
Heath let out a sigh while scratching the back of his head in defeat. "Well, he's never late without a good reason. Sakurai, I’ll have you wait for him for a few more minutes. We will just go stretch on the field first." finished the British captain.

 

“Sure, I have to go through some material first anyway.”

  
Nana answered simply with a nod of her head accompanied with a small smile, before immediately returning her attention to her screen. With this, Heath waved at the rest of his team to follow him, as he exited the clubroom.  
  
Truthfully, Nana was as worried as Heath. She recalled that no matter what made her senior late; Kyosuke would always make sure to inform his friends about it. It wasn’t just so that they wouldn’t worry. It’s just basic social conduct. She couldn’t help but feel concerned.

  
While the rest of the team was still present in the room, she tried hiding her anxiety but perhaps Heath has seen through her. She also knew that he was thinking the same.  
Heath adored his best friend. Something as unusual as a missing text surely must have tipped him off.  
  
Barely minutes into waiting, Nana hears the faint sound of the door opening and quickly directed her gaze towards it. Her eyes lit up as she instantly recognized the tall boy before her.

  
However, her heart suddenly sank in a matter of milliseconds upon noticing his disheveled state. She knew her worry wasn’t for nothing after all.

  
"Sakurai" he breathed.

  
The older teenager appeared surprised by the sight of his junior for a split second, yet it returned to its original coolness as if that emotion never really grazed his heart in the first place.

  
"Who did this to you?" asked Nana, standing up from the clubroom's sofa in a brisk fashion. Brisk enough for her to wobble until Kyosuke firmly yet gently caught her arm to keep her into place.

  
"Careful." he mouthed softly.

  
Nana really wasn’t thinking of the physical contact or his deep but kind voice. The only thing that mattered was the state he was in. Of course, she knew it was nothing much. A few bruises, disheveled hair and dusty uniform. His body could surely withstand worse but―It was the first time she had ever seen him looking anything like this.

  
What worried her most was the bruises on his face. Nothing aggravating of course but it still seemed painful to her. She always believed that the face was particularly sensitive to pain.

  
The brunette once again reiterated her previous question. "Who did this to you?"

 

She almost sounded indignant and outraged.

  
Kyosuke first gave her an intrigued look before he let himself smiling amusingly. "What makes you think someone did?"

  
Nana pressed her lips into a thin line "That's...That's the only way I can imagine for you to get hurt. I think."

  
He laughed. Not mockingly. He never made fun or mocked others like that. In response, he gently stroked her hair and simply added "There are many ways to get hurt. I could have fallen on my way here."

  
"I don’t believe a shred of that." she interjected as she rolled her eyes. "I don’t think a simple fall on the way to school would do make this much damage...especially to your face. Plus…you aren’t the clumsy type." she added, unconsciously lifting her hand to reach up to his face, only for it to stop midway once she realizes what her body was trying to do.

  
She embarrassingly let her hand fall at her side, seemingly unaware of how close they were.  
Really, it has been a while since she acknowledged her feelings for the long-haired athlete. Of course, she has always admired him, long before knowing him but now, she just couldn’t shake him off her mind and he eventually came to mean much more to her.  
  
Nana knew Kyosuke was observant, she was grateful for him not commenting on her sudden quietness and missed gesture. Instead, he simply sat on the sofa and sighed tiredly. Not thinking twice, Nana quickly fetched the team's first aid kit. She absolutely couldn’t leave him this way after all. Even if it were a paper cut she would have done it.

  
"There is no need for that." he insisted, pointing his finger to the kit in her arms as she walked toward him. "These are just a few scratches. Nothing worth taking care of."

  
Nanas gave him a frown and simply chose to ignore his words as she seated herself next to him. As she opened the kit, she suddenly jerked her head up "W-wait. What if it’s not only your face that has been injured? Maybe going to the infirmary would be a wiser choice?"

  
Kyosuke chuckled "No. I insist on the fact that I feel fine." Yet his response only earned him a disbelieving stare from Nana. "I swear." he assured. "Aside from my face being slightly scratched I feel perfect."

  
"I knew it wasn’t a fall. The side of your mouth is badly swollen. Other than a punch…" she mumbled sadly "Who hurt you―You…you’re not really the kind to respond to provocation and you fighting would be as less likely as Hasekura-senpai having self-control."

  
"Quite observant. Really." he teased.

  
The small joke managed to bring some heat and color to her cheeks. She masked her shyness by looking through the first aid kit and pulling out everything she needed that might help Kyosuke's bruises heal faster and safely.

  
"I really hope it will never happen again." she whispered after regaining her composure while she applied the medicine. Her fingertips carefully trailed and traced his face, methodically yet gently taking care of the bruises. She didn’t know if he heard her or pretended not, Kyosuke remained quiet and still, allowing her to take care of him.

Although focused on her task, she could still feel his gaze on her.

 

He was careful in his breathing, almost as if afraid of scaring her away as he followed her movements from the corner of his eye. Nana tried to ignore it to the best of her abilities, cursing her fingers for trembling ever so slightly the moment her concentration was broken.

 

Eventually, she moved on the lighter bruises on his arms with relief. Earlier, she was so close to him. Too close. Her face merely inches apart from his as she nursed it. A single false move or loosening of her balance and who knows what would have happened. As she took care of his arms and hands, her heartbeat dropped to a more reasonable rhythm but drumming nonetheless. The poor girl tried forgetting about the smoothness of his skin, the firmness of his muscles and the heat of his body to the best of her abilities. Though feat.

 

With some effort, her mind wandered instead towards the potential scenarios that may have caused her senior to show up in such state.  Nana couldn’t really imagine exactly what happened but somehow she had a vague idea. Upon thinking this, she subconsciously let out a sigh.

 

“You think too much.”

 

Nana simply shook her head and tried to remain focused on the task at hand. One last band-aid and the first aid kit was closed shut with a soft thud.

 

“The fact that you are saying that only means that I’m right.” She answered, tightening her grasp on his hand. “A bruise from a bunch…you must have bled a bit. There is a spot on your shirt and look at your hands―”

 

“Shh…I’m alright. I promise it didn’t hurt much. Everything was because of a misunderstanding.” He comforted as he turned his hand and affectionately―no, lovingly, caressed the back of her small hand, so much smaller than his own, with his thumb. She was a real worrywart.

 

“Misunderstanding?”

 

At the mention of it, Kyosuke stiffened. When he first heard of the claims that led to the fight, his mind drew blank. Those were the most ridiculous allegations he’d ever heard. He almost asked out loud if the other party was stupid.

 

“Hn. Got accused of stealing someone else’s girlfriend.” He answered, averting his gaze.

 

Nana tilted her head in confusion. “You mean…someone got into a fight with you because they thought you stole their girlfriend?”

 

“Hn.”

 

“Unbelievable.” She was honestly amazed. “That’s…unbelievably stupid.”

 

Kyosuke laughed, genuinely, before he got back to usual calmness. “If you think about it, it’s just jealousy and pride. It was a natural and haste response. Natural…but haste.”

 

“If you say so but he didn’t need to clear it all up with his fists.” She answered, grudgingly.

 

The young girl by his side was obviously displeased. His heart warmed at the sight of her so concerned about him and furious on his behalf. Part of him felt guilty for feeling this way but that tiny, regretful voice was quick to disappear as of late. And he didn’t mind it.

 

Although unwilling, Kyosuke got up, pulling Nana along with him. “We should get going, the others are waiting.”

 

Whether they noticed or not, both left the clubroom, hands still clasped together.


End file.
